About Last Night
by Kharma
Summary: Sydney and Nigel discuss the events of the previous night


Disclaimer: Sydney and Nigel don't belong to me, neither does anybody else.

Notes: I have absolutely no idea where this is going, so if I ramble a little bit I apologise in advance.

ABOUT LAST NIGHT

Nigel took a deep breath and walked into the office of Sydney Fox, the woman who was not only his boss but also so much more.

"Hey Nigel," Syd said, looking up from the paperwork that was strewn all over her desk.  "What's up?"

"We need to talk," Nigel said, taking a seat in front of the desk.

"What about?" she asked, suspiciously.

"What do you mean what about?  We need to talk about what happened last night, Sydney."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that.  How can you be so calm about this?  What happened last night changed our whole relationship."

Sydney shrugged.  "I don't see how.  It happened, it shouldn't have done, but it did.  It's too late to go back now, you know."

Nigel sighed.  "I know and that's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to go back.  Last night was one of the best nights of my life and I don't want to just forget that it never happened."

Sydney was absurdly pleased, but determined not to show it.  "I don't want to forget it either, Nigel.  But the fact is, it can't happen again."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why?" Nigel repeated.  "Why can't it happen again?  Didn't you enjoy yourself?"

Sydney sighed.  "That's not the point Nigel and you know it."

Nigel got up and started pacing the office.  "No, I don't know it.  Did you enjoy yourself or not?"

"You know I did!" she snapped.

"Well, then what's the problem?  You had fun, and I know I had fun, so why can't we do it again?"

"Because!"

Because, what?" Nigel asked, amused.

"Just because."

Nigel smiled; he knew he was wearing her down.  "What are you afraid of?  Are you afraid of what people will think of us?"

Sydney shook her head.  "Don't be ridiculous, Nigel.  You know I couldn't care less what people think of anything I do.  I do what I want and if they don't like it, then it's their tough luck."  She thought for a second.  "And who said I was afraid, anyway?"

"Nobody, I just know you too well Sydney.  So, come on, if you won't do it again because you're afraid, then what it is it?"

Sydney sighed resignedly.  "You're not going to let this drop are you?" she asked with a smile.

"Nope!"

"Okay then, the reason I don't want do it again is because I don't want to lose you over this."

"What are you talking about?" Nigel asked, honestly confused.  "Don't you realise you could never lose me?  I'm always going to be your friend no matter what else happens."  He could see that Sydney was wavering.  "Come on," he said, smiling slyly.  "You know you want to."

"I know I do," Sydney finally admitted, unable to fight the smile that she had been trying to hide since the night before.

"Come on, Syd.  Just one more time and then if you really don't want it to ever happen again, I'll let the matter drop and I'll never bring up the subject again.  Thing's will go back to the way they've always been and nobody will ever know."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Nigel said, smiling.

Sydney looked down at the paperwork on her desk and muttered something.

"What?" said Nigel.  "I didn't quite catch that, Syd."

"I said yes, Nigel.  Happy now?"

She looked up to find Nigel standing there, with the biggest grin on his face that she had seen for a long time.  "Very much, thank you."  He looked at his watch.  "I have to go and teach a class now, but I'll see you later."

He walked out the door and then stuck his head back around the doorframe.  "By the way, there's something I forgot to tell you this morning."

"What?"

"I love you Mrs. Bailey."

Sydney grinned at him.  "I love you too, Mr. Bailey.  Now go away and let me do some work."

Nigel didn't answer, just quietly closed the office door and walked away, whistling.

Sydney sighed, turned to the crib in the corner of the office and picked up her three-month-old daughter.  "How on earth did I let your father convince me to go back to that karaoke bar tonight?" she asked the sleeping baby.

The end.

A/N: I know this probably didn't make much sense, but my Relic Hunter muse deserted me over Christmas and this was my attempt at making her come back and actually do some work. 

I promise I am working on 'Once upon a christmas' and you will get the end eventually, but it just might take a while.

Reviews as always, are appreciated.


End file.
